Lo divertido de ser pecador
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: ¡Semana del pecado! Es momento de disfrutar de las delicias de portarse mal.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marvel Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee. Este fanfic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Personajes**: Dr. Strange/Tony Stark.

**Aclaraciones y advertencia**: Lemon.

**Resumen:** Luego de todo lo sucedido, Strange necesita alimentarse, ¿y qué mejor bocadillo que su humano favorito?

—

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Donas y chocolate**

**Día 1: Gula**

La Gula no es algo que los demonios hubiesen inventado después de todo no necesita comer, pero si la disfrutaban en especial como método de tortura Thanos fue uno de los "privilegiados", los verdugos solían obligarlo a comer hasta reventar.

Aunque la exagerada ingesta de alimento no era el único tipo de _gula; _Lilith como la mayoría de sus hijos e hijas combinaban la lujuria con dicho pecado, pues necesitaban de energía sexual que era su comida para vivir Mientras más sexo tuvieran más fuerte se volvían.

Stephen, como El Oscuro y también como el Hechicero Supremo había encontrado esta forma de alimentarse particularmente placentera; Lucifer era su platillo más recurrente; durante sus encuentros, el alcohol, drogas humanas y orgias, eran recurrentes, pero últimamente (y luego de los acontecimientos recientes), había cambiado a un exótico manjar llamado Tony Stark.

Amaba bañar al genio en chocolate o cualquier cosa comestible que pudiera contarle y lamerlo hasta hacerlo tocar el cielo.

Hoy, era uno de esos días.

—¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo? —cuestiona Stark —Aún no te recuperas de…

—Estoy bien —lo interrumpió mientras amasaba su redondo trasero. —Soy el señor del infierno, ¿recuerdos? —dijo al tiempo que atrapaba al menor entre su cuerpo y el sofá —Soy invencible —Tony rio por el comentario. Abrazó al hechicero por el cuello y lamio sus labios.

—Pensé que Lucy te había derrocado —Strage gruñó. Mordió a en el labio a modo de castigo.

—Quédate quieto —le susurró al oído antes de lamer y morder su logro lóbulo. El ex monarca del infierno hizo aparecer una charola con fresas cubiertas con chocolate y un gran recipiente con crema batida, además de una botella de vino, pero sin ninguna copa.

—Abre la boca —le pidió con voz sensual. Tony lo hizo inmediatamente, Strange dejó caer un poco del vino enseguida le besó haciendo que juguetean con el líquido hasta que éste desapareció consumido por ambos, o escapando entre la comisura de labios de Tony recorriendo el contorno de su barbilla hasta humedecer el sofá.

—Wow —dijo Tony completamente excitado. Suponía que uno de los poderes del demonio era hacerlo enloquecer de deseo con tan sólo un simple beso.

Strange sonrío; tomó una fresa y la acercó a la boca de Stark, pero éste la rechazó.

—Quiero algo diferente.

El hechicero asintió se separó de su amante permitiendo que se incorporará. El demonio se deshizo de sus ropas, abrió las piernas obligando al otro a arrodillarse entre ellas. Tony observó impresionado; el gran falo de Strange estaba rodeado por donas y no cualquiera eran sus favoritas.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —cuestionó el hechicero. Él asintió con la cabeza mientras se relamía los labios —. Adelante, es todo tuyo.

—Buen provecho —susurró estar antes de comenzar a comer las donas lamiendo la virilidad que quedaba expuesta y sonriendo complacido cada vez que Strange gemía.

Durante algunos minutos, Tony se dedicó a comer sus dos platillos favoritos; gozando de las reacciones que conseguía sacarle al hechicero.

—Acuéstate —Stephen asintió. El sofá no era cómodo para alguien de su tamaño, así que lo transmuto fácilmente en una cama de buen tamaño, con sabanas de seda; se recostó aguardando el siguiente movimiento de su _humano favorito_. Tony sonrió ante esto; se colocó a horcajadas sobre el estómago de su amante dándole la espalda siguió con su relación disfrutando el sabor de las donas y de la salada, pero exquisita carne.

Después de un rato, decidió tomar un poco de la crema y untarla siguiendo con su lujurioso trabajo.

Mientras tanto, Strange se deleitaba jugando con ese travieso trasero que se le ofrecía sin recato alguno. De un momento a otro, hizo que cambiaran de papeles, pero esta vez, con Tony boca abajo, empinando su redondo trasero.

—Mmm, apresúrate Merlín —el aludido sonrió. Stephen tomó la botella y hundió la boca de ésta en el ano de Tony, quien gimió a causa de la invasión. Cuando la mayor cantidad del líquido estaba dentro de su amante, sacó la garrafa, vertiendo el resto en la espalda.

Strange enterró el rostro entre las nalgas de Tony, en un beso negro que no hicieron otra cosa que hacerlo gemir de placer.

Tal éxtasis hizo que Tony tuviera su primer orgasmo. Tal acción no agradó al demonio, pues él deseaba comer el semen de su amante; tal manjar era la mejor parte del coito, cargada con la mayor cantidad de energía producida por el sexo.

—Eres un humano muy malo, mira que desperdiciar mi comida —susurró antes de voltearlo con cierta brusquedad. Tomó la crema batida y cubrió el cuerpo de Tony. —Mi pequeño bocadillo. Me alimentaré de ti hasta que me ruegues por piedad.

Tony gimió en una mezcla de excitación y miedo; de algo estaba seguro, mañana no podría caminar.

….

Decidí hacer mi aportación usan los universos que ya he creado: Este fic es del mismo universo que Hasta el Oscuro puede amar, los otros, probablemente sean de Te odio, te amo y Una eternidad para encontrarte, un minuto para amarte.

Gracias.


	2. Entre tú y yo

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marvel Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee. Este fanfic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Personajes**: Dr. Strange/Tony Stark.

**Aclaraciones y advertencia**: Lemon, omegaverse.

**Resumen: **Porque después de tantos problemas y malos entendidos, ambos se merecían una, ¿Cómo lo llamaba Tony?, oh, sí, luna de miel…

Spin off de Te odio te amo

—

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Entre tú y yo**

**Día 2: Lujuria**

Stephen empezó a acariciar el sedoso cabello de Tony «el omega amaba tanto que su alfa hiciera eso», luego pasó sus largos dedos por el terso rostro de su esposo, esos carnosos labios que tanto le deleitaban.

Ambos se miraban como si estuvieran en trance.

Se besaron, luego otra vez, y otra, mordiendo aquella jugosa piel. Los brazos del monarca alfa rodearon la cintura de Tony, atrayéndolo hacia sí; el humano sujetó la nuca de Strange mientras acariciaba su cabellera.

El hechicero lamió la comisura de esa jadeante cavidad hasta abrirse paso dentro de la húmeda y caliente cueva.

Lenguas entrelazadas, en una batalla por el dominio.

Besos asfixiantes, calientes, mojados y ruidosos. Se separaron luego de un momento para meter un poco de aire a sus pulmones. Ambos sonreían como los bobos enamorados que eran, ¿Cómo no estarlo?, luego de tantas intrigas, peleas y traiciones; los habían estado uno al lado del otro, primero como amigos y ahora, como lo que debieron ser desde el principio: una pareja; la magia no se equivocaba.

—Wow, ¡cielos!, alguien está muy animado hoy —dijo Tony al tiempo que acariciaba la entrepierna de su alfa. Faltaban algunas horas para iniciar su celo, pero la necesidad de sentir a su esposo ya de por sí era grande (como su miembro).

Strange atrapó a su esposo contra la pared, obligándolo a enredar las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Se preguntío cómo alguien tan perfecto como lo era su omega pudiese haberse fijado en él, un alfa arrogante, mezquino y orgulloso... Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un nuevo beso, esta vez, más salvaje, más hambriento.

El hechicero jamás se había sentido físicamente atraído por nadie, en especial, por un humano, pero Tony era diferente, demasiado sublime para ser verdad.

Las hábiles manos de Stark recorrieron el bien formado cuerpo de Stephen, memorizando cada curvatura, cada músculo que se tensaba bajo su tacto.

El alfa llevó al omega a la cama. Besó su cuello, ocasionando que el menor tirara la cabeza hacia atrás, permitiendo más espacio para las caricias.

Traviesas manos recorrían el cuerpo ajeno.

Strange descendió hasta que su cabeza quedó entre las piernas de Tony; con la punta de su lengua, dio una pequeña lamida al falo de su amante, quien gimió, ansioso.

El alfa metió el falo del omega, lamiendo, chupando; jugó con los redondos testículos, haciendo que su pareja gritara y se revolviera del más arrebatador placer.

Tony estaba ya, muy mojado; su interior, rogaba por sentir a su alfa penetrarlo.

—Te necesito —suplicó agitado. Abrió más las piernas y levantó ligeramente las caderas para exponerse completamente.

Stephen tomó su boca nuevamente en un beso voraz, en un movimiento insinuante cuando sus pechos desnudos rozaban. Tony sólo podía sentir en esos momentos, porque su alfa era muy ávido, en un momento estaba acá en el otro allá, nunca deteniéndose en sus caricias ni dejando de besarlo; ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que el momento comenzó a prepararlo (o si lo hizo), hasta que éste comenzaba a introducirse en su interior.

—Sí, mi omega —el Hechicero comenzó a moverse haciendo que Tony cerrara los ojos y arqueara la espalda del súbito placer que le traía aquella acción.

—Ahhh... — todo Stark temblaba de placer al sentirse tan estimulado. Sonidos entrecortados salían de su garganta.

Stephen tomó hábilmente el sexo de Tony en entre sus manos y empezó a trabajarlo sin dejar de moverse. Un empujón más y ya estaba totalmente dentro de su esposo.

El omega se sostuvo de los hombros del hechicero, mientras se incorporaba y le robaba el aliento con un beso hambriento y violento; disfrutando las fuertes embestidas que en ocasiones eran directas y en otras circulares.

—A-alfa, no te detengas... ¡más fuerte!...

—No... no me detendré—Strange, jadeó entrecortado. Su vientre había comenzado a tensarse, estaba cerca, lo presentía.

Las embestidas iban haciéndose más profundas, más certeras, llegando a tocar cierto punto en Tony que le volvía loco de arrebatador placer.

Estaban cerca, ambos lo sabían. Stark abrazó las caderas de Stephen con sus piernas, impidiendo que éste se alejara. Ambos estaban a punto de explotar. Sus labios se unieron nuevamente, mientras el éxtasis los invadía.

Habían alcanzado el orgasmo.

Los dos se desplomaron en la cama; jadeantes, abrazados, unidos por el nudo del alfa, con la piel pegajosa de los efluvios productos del sexo.

Ambos se miraron. Respiraciones agitadas. Se besaron, dulce, amorosamente.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que el nudo se deshiciera y pudieran separarse.

—¿Quieres una segunda ronda? —propuso Tony. La respuesta de Strange fue un ardiente beso. Definitivamente amaba a ese hombre, y estaba seguro de ser correspondido.

**Fin**

...

¡Día dos! Sigamos con lo que sigue.


	3. El omega de mi aliado

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marvel Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee. Este fanfic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Personajes**: Dr. Strange/Tony Stark.

**Aclaraciones y advertencia**: Omegaverse, insinuación de violación, Au.

**Resumen:** Tony conoce a un hermoso joven; con solo verlo, sabe que debe ser suyo, solo hay un problema, es el prometido de otro, además del hijo de su aliada, ¿pero eso es suficiente para detenerlo?

—

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**El omega de mi aliado**

**Día 3: Avaricia**

Anthony, el último miembro de la dinastía estar rey de Stark tenía todo lo que pudiese pedir; gobernaba uno de los países más importantes: con tan solo una mirada, podía tener a cualquiera para calentar su cama.

Amó a una hermosa mujer con quien se casó y tuvo tres hijos: Harley Peter y la pequeña Morgan.

Por desgracia, su esposa falleció dando a luz a la niña.

Hoy celebraban la caída de Asturias había representado una amenaza para Istark y sus aliados.

Tony observó aburrido a los invitados; damas con ostentosos vestidos, omegas de finos trajes, todos ellos compitiendo por quien usaba las joyas más costosas o el marido con mejores títulos.

Nobles de todos los rangos se acercaron para presentarle sus respetos, Pero quién más llamó su atención fue Ancestral, una alfa que gobernaba sobre Kamar-Taj, un reino rico en cultura con guerreros que luchaban de una manera que jamás se había visto en ningún otro lugar eran personas sabias, dueños de un secreto al que ellos llamaban Artes místicas.

—Saludos Su Majestad Sol del imperio —dijo ancestral ocasionando una sonrisa en Tony. Esa mujer tenía una particular de llamarlo.

—Veo que esta vez viene acompañada —comentó observando a los dos hombres que le acompañaban. Un de aspecto intimidante, que a todas luces parecía no querer estar ahí, y un omega joven, quizás de la edad de su hijo mayor. Tenía unos hermosos y enigmáticos ojos, afilados pómulos, además de una altura poco común para los de su casta.

—Así es —Ancestral tomó la mano del menor —. Le presento a mi hijo, Stephen, y a su prometido, el general Kaecilius.

—Saludos alteza, Sol del imperio —habló el omega haciendo una reverencia. ¡Oh!, esa voz, parecía como el canto de los mismos ángeles. —Es un placer conocerlo. Soy Stephen, príncipe de Kamar-Taj.

Tony tomó la mano del omega menor, la besó como era costumbre. Se maravilló con la suavidad de su piel.

—El placer es todo mío —respondió sin despegar la mirada del menor, quien comenzaba a sentirse incómodo.

—Si nos disculpa, alteza, **mi**__prometido parece no sentirse bien, lo llevaré a tomar aire fresco —dijo Kaecilius colocándose entre Tony y Stephen.

—Por supuesto —respondió.

…

Durante toda la vela, Tony observó a Stephen bailar con ése alfa inútil; ambos se veían tan enamorados. Frunció el ceño; un ser tan perfecto como lo era ese omega debía ser suyo, tenía que ser suyo.

Cuando la fiesta acabó, los invitados se retiraron, pero Ancestral, Kaecillus y Stephen se retiraron a los aposentos que habían destinado para ellos.

Tony aguardó a que todos estuvieran dormidos y envió a Wade, su guerrero más leal que operaba en las sombras; a secuestrar a Stephen.

Wade llevo al omega a una de las alas secretas del rey, ahí, nadie podría escucharlo. Tony podría apreciar su tesoro, hacerlo suyo, hasta dejarlo embarazado.

Ancestral y Kaecillus buscaron a Stephen desesperados, incluso Tony usó a sus mejores hombres para buscar al príncipe, actuando como si estuviese preocupado y, sobre todo, se sintiera culpable de tan horrible suceso.

Varias semanas después, los soldados encontraron el cuerpo en descomposición de un omega que usaba las ropas de cama de Stephen. No tenía cabeza, ni pies, ni manos, junto al cadáver había una nota:

**La sangre de su príncipe omega, por la del nuestro.**

Todo mundo creyó, que sobrevivientes del reino de Asturias habían sido responsables de tal atrocidad.

Con el corazón destrozado, y el alma muerta, Ancestral y Kaecillus retornaron a su reino.

…

Tony observó a Stephen dormir; su desnudo cuerpo, magullado; entre sus nalgas, rastros de semen se escapaban. El rey sonrió, estaba satisfecho de haber arrancado tan valioso tesoro de ese alfa incompetente.

**Fin….**

…**.**

Pufff, creí que no terminaría XD

Espero les guste. Nos vemos, bye, bye.


End file.
